


Cerrando heridas abiertas

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de una noche todo puede cambiar, cambiando la visión que tenías de esta vida. Porqque hay gente que no respeta a los demás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Herido

Es de noche en Lima, Ohio, y los alumnos de la preparatoria McKinley están celebrando en la casa de Noah Puckerman la victoria del equipo de fútbol. Están solo a una victoria de ganar el campeonato y están todos eufóricos. Eso sumado al alcohol y las hormonas dan resultados altamente calientes.

Kurt está semi escondido en un rincón, al costado de la puerta de entrada, es uno de los pocos miembros del Club Glee que está ahí. Los otros son Puck (obviamente), Finn, Rachel, Mark, Matt y Mercedes. Puck desapareció apenas llegar. Luego de un rato también perdió de vista a Finn y a Rachel (algo sumamente sospechoso). Mark estaba bailando en la sala con una morena de primer año, y hace un rato Matt sacó a bailar a Mercedes. Su amiga no lo había querido dejar solo, pero él sabe lo importante que es para ella que un chico quiera que bailen juntos, así que le dijo que no importaba. Ahora está allí, solo, asustado y con ganas de huir despavorido.

-¡Hey, Hummel!- Se gira espantado, al ver como Chuk Clarkson y Thomas Long, dos miembros del equipo de fútbol, acaban de notar que está allí y se acercan peligrosamente a él- ¿Cómo está nuestro as bajo la manga?- Kurt siente el aliento a alcohol del chico

-Y-yo…- Entonces Thomas le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros

-Te ves aburrido, vamos- Entonces entre los dos lo agarran y lo suben por las escaleras, hasta meterlo en un cuarto que el imagina es el de Puck- Parece que el Club Glee dejó desprotegida a su princesa-

Kurt tiembla, porque está seguro de que van a darle la paliza de su vida. Ya imagina su pobre rostro amoratado. Entonces los mira desafiante, como siempre. Alguna vez le explicaron que no hay que demostrar el miedo.

-Yo no les temo. Vamos, golpéenme- Les dice y entonces los otros dos estallan en carcajadas, haciendo que se desconcierte

-¿Golpearte? No Hummel, no es eso lo que queremos hacer contigo- Dice Clarkson, empujándolo y haciendo que caiga sobre la cama

-¿Entonces por qué mierda…?- Y se calla. Se calla porque se da cuenta como lo están mirando. Como si fuera comida. Entonces abre los ojos desorbitados e intenta pegar un grito, pero Long es más rápido y se abalanza sobre él, besándolo rudamente. Kurt siente arcadas y le muerde el labio, haciendo que el otro se aparte solo para darle una bofetada que le duele en el alma.

-¡Estúpida perra!- Le grita Long, dándole otra bofetada

-Escucha Hummel, la cosa es así: hoy vas a ser nuestro juguete, te guste o no- Le aclara Clarkson, comenzando a bajarse la bragueta del pantalón, haciendo que Kurt pegue un chillido de horror, ganándose otra bofetada

-¡¿Qué no entiendes que debes callarte?! ¡Nadie va escucharte imbécil, la música está muy alta! Y aunque te escucharan, ¿crees que alguien querría ayudarte? ¡No le importas a nadie!- Le grita Long, sacudiéndolo un poco

Kurt está asustado, mucho, y todo lo que le dice Thomas lo pone muy triste, porque en el fondo siente que es cierto. Al fin y al cabo lo dejaron solo. Pero aún así, nadie permitiría que abusaran así de él. Tiene miedo, y siente como las lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus ojos.

-¡Déjenme!- Grita al sentir las manos de Chuk rompiéndole la camisa- ¡Por favor, por favor, no me hagan nada, por favor!- Pero Thomas le da un puñetazo en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire. Entonces Chuk lo pone en el medio de él y Thomas y entre los dos comienzan a morderlo, besarlo y lastimarlo en lo más profundo de su alma

-Será mejor que seas una buena perra, Hummel. Si te portas bien no te trataremos tan mal- Le susurra Thomas junto al oído, mientras lo sienta sobre su regazo, haciendo que Kurt note con asco la excitación del chico

-Eso Hummel, se bueno y tendremos algo de cuidado contigo- Le dice Chuk, para luego tomar las manos de Kurt y dirigirlas a su entrepierna, haciendo que el de ojos verdes sienta la dureza de esta

-Por favor- Solloza Kurt, mientras siente como Thomas muerde su cuello con rudeza, haciendo que de su garganta salga un alarido de dolor, que solo logra que sus agresores se exciten aún más.

Noah sale del baño riendo por lo bajo. Acaba de encontrar a Finn haciendo cosas no tan santas con Rachel. Bien, ya era hora de que esos dos decidieran enrollarse. Entonces se dirige a su cuarto a buscar algo, cuando nota que la puerta está cerrada con pestillo y que salen de adentro algunas exclamaciones y gemidos ahogados. Valla, espera que los que sean que estén "socializando" en su cuarto no olviden limpiar al irse.

Baja las escaleras, logrando que la música llegue aún más fuerte a sus oídos. Va a la cocina a servirse un vaso de tequila. Es entonces cuando ve que se acercan Mercedes y Matt, tomados de la mano, con rostros preocupados. Noah alza una ceja.

-¿Están juntos?- Pregunta incrédulo

-¿Te importa realmente?- Le dice mordaz la morena

-Que humor- Murmura Noah

-Oye Puck, ¿no has visto a Kurt?- Pregunta Matt, intentando tranquilizar el ambiente

-Ha desaparecido- Agrega preocupada Mercedes

-Debe haberse ido a su casa- Dice Noah, restándole importancia

-Pero su auto sigue afuera- Explica la morena- Temo que se lo hayan llevado para darle una paliza- Noah suspira cansado

-De acuerdo, los ayudo a buscarlo-

Mas le valía al puto Hummel aparecer pronto.

Kurt siente como lo tiran de la cama al suelo, y de pronto tiene a Chuk sentado sobre la cama frente a él, sacándose el boxer y dejando ver su excitado miembro. Kurt lo mira con horror e intenta pararse, cuando siente como Thomas se pone tras él y lo agarra de la nuca, estrellando su rostro contra el pene de Chuk y restregándolo.

-¡No!- Lloriquea, mientras escucha como Clarkson suelta unos roncos gemidos. Entonces siente como las manos de Chuk separan sus labios e intentan introducir en su boca el miembro de este. Lucha por resistirse, cuando Thomas lo muerde fuertemente en la clavícula, haciendo que suelte un alarido de dolor, oportunidad que Clarkson aprovecha para introducir su miembro en su boca.

Kurt solo tiene ganas de vomitar al sentir como eso va deslizándose por su boca. Intenta sacárselo, pero Thomas le sostiene las manos y refriega su miembro contra el trasero de Kurt. Este solo puede llorar. Entonces Chuk lo agarra de los cabellos y comienza a mover su cabeza, haciendo que su miembro entre y salga de la boca de Kurt.

Siente como Thomas comienza a bajarle los pantalones, y el pánico se apodera de él. Tiene miedo, y solo quiere morirse en ese mismo instante.

Kurt no está. No está en ningún lado. Nadie lo ha visto. Mark se ha unido a ellos en la búsqueda del soprano masculino del grupo. Mercedes está muy preocupa, y Noah (aunque no lo quiere admitir) también. Solo desea que el chico esté bien. Nunca le gustó molestar a Kurt, pero su instinto de supervivencia le decía que si no lo hacía, posiblemente sería él el que terminaría en el fondo del basurero. Por suerte desde el ingreso del chico al equipo de fútbol, y el de él a Glee no había tenido que hacerlo. Pero ahora Kurt no estaba y el presentimiento de que algo malo le estaba pasando era enorme.

-¿Cómo están chicos?- Pregunta alegre Finn, que baja por las escaleras abrazando a Rachel

-¿Han visto a Kurt?- Les pregunta impaciente Noah, haciendo que la pareja cambie su expresión distendida por una alarmada

-No, ¿ha pasado algo?- Pregunta preocupada Rachel

-No sabemos dónde está- Solloza Mercedes

-¿Buscan a la mariposa Hummel?- Les pregunta una chica ebria, al costado de la escalera, todos la miran

-¿Lo has visto?- Pregunta con inquietud Noah

-Si, hará más o menos media hora que Chuk y Thomas se lo llevaron para arriba-

-Pero si yo busqué en los cuartos y…- Entonces las palabras hacen eco en su mente… media hora… su cuarto cerrado con pestillo y los sonidos que salían de él. Abre los ojos horrorizado- ¡Ustedes quédense aquí!- Les ordena Noah a Rachel y a Mercedes. Luego agrega girándose a Finn, Matt y Mark- ¡Vengan conmigo!-

Kurt puede sentir como Chuk se viene en su boca, mientras Thomas comienza a introducir su miembro en su trasero, causándole un dolor que nunca creyó sentir. Siente como su piel se desgarra, manando sangre tibia desde sus entrañas. Solo puede llorar en silencio, porque sabe que si grita van a volver a darle otro golpe.

-¿Te gusta puta?- Le pregunta Chuk, mientras Kurt escupe el semen en su boca

-Yo creo que después va querer mas- Dice entre gemidos Thomas, embistiendo fuertemente dentro de él, haciendo que Kurt desee morir en ese mismo instante

-Por favor… por favor basta…- Solloza. Chuk le asesta otro golpe para luego reír

Entonces escuchan un golpe sordo en la puerta, seguido de otro igual. Al tercero la puerta se abre, dejando ver en el umbral a Noah Puckerman, que mira la escena frente a él horrorizado.

Noah queda dos segundos estático en la puerta, mirando la escena de pesadilla que se estaba llevando a cabo en su mismo cuarto. Cuando por fin logra reaccionar, un bramido sale desde el interior de su garganta y entra como una fiera a la pieza, logrando que Thomas salga de dentro de Kurt. Long y Clarkson retroceden asustados, dejando a Kurt desnudo y sollozante en el medio del cuarto.

-¡Malditos hijos de puta!- Noah se abalanza sobre Thomas y Chuk, golpeándolos a ambos. Entonces recuerda que Kurt sigue allí. Se da vuelta y ve como el chico se abraza a sí mismo temblando y llorando. En el umbral de la puerta siguen Finn, Matt y Mark, que miran todo sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Noah se acerca a Kurt y lo abraza, intentando reconfortarlo.

-¡Háganlos trizas!- Les grita Puck a sus amigos, entonces los tres miembros del equipo de fútbol reaccionan. Entran en el cuarto y comienzan a golpear a Thomas y a Chuk. Noah, con voz suave, intenta consolar a Kurt, que sigue llorando y se abraza fuertemente a Puck como si fuera lo único que lo atara a la vida- Shhh, shhh… tranquilo, ya pasó, estamos aquí contigo-

-Por favor, aléjalos de mi- Le ruega Hummel entre sollozos

-¡Sáquenlos de aquí!- Les grita Noah a sus amigos, que siguen golpeando sin piedad a quienes lastimaron a su compañero- ¡Saquen a todos de aquí, quiero que solo estén ustedes y las chicas en mi casa! ¡Echen a todos de aquí!- Los tres obedecen, y sacan del cuarto a Chuk y Thomas

-Es horrible… es horrible- Susurra Kurt

Y entonces el soprano levanta el rostro y mira directo a los ojos de su compañero. Al ver las orbes verdes, Noah siente que algo se quiebra dentro de él. Porque eso no puede estar pasando, eso no puede ser real. Porque dos compañeros de fútbol acaban de violar a otro, y eso no puede ser cierto. Porque en su casa… en su propio cuarto se acaba de cometer un crimen. Y si, el es un delincuente juvenil, pero nunca sería capaz de… De pronto se da cuenta de que él también está llorando. Porque todo eso tiene que ser, por favor, realmente tiene que ser una jodida broma.

-Kurt…- Susurra para si mismo, abrazándolo aún mas fuerte

-Por favor… por favor… Puck, por favor, no quiero que me lastimen- Dice entre sollozos Kurt

-Te lo prometo… te lo juro Kurt, te lo juro… no van a volver a ponerte un dedo encima… te lo juro- No va a permitirlo. Ya que a pesar de las diferencias Kurt es ahora su amigo. Porque sobre su cadáver podrido van a volver a lastimar al frágil cuerpo que tiene entre sus brazos.

Entonces recae en que Kurt sigue desnudo.

-Kurt, escúchame, yo ahora voy a bajar…- Comienza a decir con voz suave

-¡No! ¡Por favor, no me dejes solo!- Chilla asustado el menor

-Shhh… shhh… tranquilo- Entonces vuelve a abrazarlo, entendiendo que no puede dejarlo solo siquiera para ir a buscar a las chicas. Siente como la música se corta, situación que aprovecha para llamarlas- ¡Rachel, Mercedes, suban ahora mismo!- Grita con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se quita la chaqueta del equipo y con ella tapa un poco a Kurt

A los segundos aparecen las muchachas. Sus reacciones son similares a la de los chicos. Miran todo desde la puerta, incapaces de asimilar las cosas. La primera en reaccionar es Mercedes, que rompe en llanto y entra al cuarto, arrodillándose junto a Puck y Kurt.

-¡Mercedes!- Solloza el soprano, soltando a Puck y abrazando a la morena

-Lo siento, lo siento… no debí dejarte solo… lo siento- Mercedes no puede dejar de llorar, porque si ella no lo hubiese dejado… si ella se hubiese quedado con él… Entonces Rachel por fin reacciona y también entra en el cuarto, arrodillándose junto al resto.

-Me siento tan sucio… yo… quiero bañarme… por favor… yo los siento…- Kurt abraza a sus amigas con fuerza

-Acompáñenlo a que se bañe- Dice Puck, parándose. Las chicas lo imitan y entre ambas levantan a Kurt, que solo tiene puesta la chaqueta de Puck

Los cuatro salen del cuarto. Kurt y las chicas se meten en el baño, mientras que Puck se queda en el umbral de su recámara, mirando al interior incapaz de asimilar lo que ocurre. Es entonces cuando escucha como Finn lo llama desde abajo.

Al bajar las escaleras ve a Matt parado en la puerta de calle, mirando hacia fuera. Mark está recargado en una pared, tapándose el rostro con las manos. Por último está Finn, que lo espera parado en medio de la sala.

-¿Cómo está Kurt?- Pregunta el capitán del equipo de fútbol, haciendo que Matt y Mark se acerquen para escuchar

-Ahora se está bañando. Las chicas están con él. Está… tan mal- Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, intentando asimilar todo. Porque hacía una hora todo estaba tan condenadamente bien. Entonces Puck reacciona- ¿Dónde demonios están Clarkson y Long?-

-Se escaparon- Dice Matt, mirando la puerta- Aprovecharon el momento en que estábamos echando a todos y huyeron-

Se quedan parados en silencio por varios minutos, cada uno en sus propias cavilaciones. Lo que acaba de pasar realmente les ha impactado. Lo mas terrible de todo es que mientras ellos se estaban divirtiendo, Kurt estaba pasando el peor momento de su vida. Puck repentinamente tiene un arranque de ira y, soltando un grito de frustración, golpea fuertemente la pared, abollándola levemente. Los otros lo miran, sintiendo exactamente lo mismo. Como a la media hora aparece Rachel bajando las escaleras. Se nota que también ha llorado y tiene una expresión sombría.

-Puck, la ropa de Kurt está destruida, ¿podrías prestarle algo?- Ninguno nunca la había visto tan seria y sin rastros de histeria

Noah asiente y sube las escaleras dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Al entrar mira detenidamente todo. La cama está algo revuelta, la ropa de Kurt está desperdigada por todos lados (la mayoría de las prendas rotas). También hay prendas de Long y de Clarkson. En el piso hay rastros de semen, cosa que hace que a Noah le den arcadas. Agarra del placard algo de ropa vieja, lo mas chico que encuentra en su cuarto, para que a Kurt no le quede tan grande. Se lo da a Rachel, que vuelve a entrar en el cuarto de baño.

Noah vuelve a entrar en su recámara y, en otro arranque de furia tomo la ropa que dejaron Clarkson y Long, baja las escaleras y las tira en la pileta de la cocina, para luego prenderlas fuego. Le gustaría que los que ardieran en esas llamas fueran sus dueños, pero sabe que por el momento es imposible.

Vuelve a la sala, en donde sus amigos siguen estáticos. Los mira y no puede evitar odiarlos y odiarse. Son unos imbéciles todos, el incluido. ¿Cómo mierda no pudieron notar que se estaban llevando a Kurt? No entiende como fue que ninguno notó cuando lo agarraban y se lo llevaban. Haciendo cálculos, el mismo habría subido unos instantes después que ellos. Nunca tuvo tantos deseos de volver el tiempo atrás.

-Ya está- La voz de Mercedes los devuelve a la realidad. Entre ella y Rachel traen abrazadas a Kurt, que tiene la cabeza gacha y va vestido con su ropa.

Cuando los tres llegan abajo, el silencio vuelve a inundarlos. Nadie sabe que decir. Preguntarle cómo se siente o cómo está sería estúpido, pero más allá de eso no saben que pueden decir. Entonces Puck nota como Kurt levanta la cabeza, y el chico de cresta solo quiere abrirse las venas.

Kurt tiene un labio partido, uno de los ojos morado, además de varias marcas de golpes en la cara. Por el cuello se notan marcas rojas y moradas, además de algún arañazo. El soprano lo mira directo a los ojos y Noah puede notar el miedo, la tristeza y la desesperación que hay en ellos.

-Gracias- Susurra Kurt y esas palabras hacen que todos caigan realmente en lo que acaba de suceder.

Finn pega un grito y comienza a golpear la pared una y otra vez. Mark cae sentado en el sillón y comienza a llorar en silencio. Matt abraza a Mercedes y entre los dos arman un solo llanto (porque de hecho fueron ellos los que dejaron solo a Kurt). Rachel va llorando hacia Finn y lo abraza por la espalda, logrando que el chico deje de golpear la pared y apoye la frente en ella, rindiéndose también al llanto. Noah mira a Kurt a los ojos. Sabe que el chico esta roto, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana a la que han tirado bruscamente al suelo. Se acerca despacio y con una mano le acaricia el rostro. Nota un temblor en el cuerpo de Kurt, mas este igualmente rompe la distancia y se abraza al de cresta.

-Perdón- Dice Puck con la voz quebrada- Perdón Kurt, perdón. Perdón por todo. Por no llegar a tiempo, por todo el daño que te hice hasta ahora. Perdón-

Porque Kurt no es el único roto. Todos los allí presentes acaban de ser arrojados a la realidad en una sola noche. Porque acaban de comprender que en la vida hay cosas mucho peores que la impopularidad o que te tiren granizado en la cara. Porque ahora entienden que en este podrido mundo realmente hay gente malvada.

Son las tres de la mañana. Los siete están más calmados. Kurt esta en el sillón, recostado contra Mercedes, que le acaricia el cabello suavemente. Rachel está sentada junto a él, cantándole suavemente una canción. Finn está sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas. Mark está preparando té para todos, para relajarse un poco más. Matt está junto a la ventana, mirando la oscuridad de la noche, como queriendo ser absorbido por ella. Noah se encuentra sentado junto a Finn, mirando a Kurt con preocupación. Hace bastante que lo único que se escucha es la voz de Rachel.

-Mañana vamos a la comisaría a denunciarlos- Dice Noah, interrumpiendo el canto tranquilizador

-¡No!- Pide Kurt, sentándose con expresión de miedo

-Kurt, es lo mejor. Te juro que si ellos quieren vengarse yo me convierto en tu guardaespaldas, pero hay que denunciarlos con la policía, para que los mande al lugar al que pertenecen- Le explica Noah

-No quiero que nadie sepa, por favor… ¡no quiero! Mi padre se pondría muy mal, y quizás todos terminaríamos en problemas. Por favor… por favor ¡prométanme que no le dirán a nadie!- Ruega Kurt, y todos ven como lágrimas asoman por sus ojos.

Ninguno quiere volver a verlo llorar. Entonces Mark llega con las tazas de té.

-Te lo prometemos- Dice el chico, y todos asienten

-¿Pero qué le diremos a tu padre?- Pregunta Rachel

-No lo se… que estábamos en esta fiesta y que me puse muy ebrio y… y que caí por las escaleras… pero que estoy bien- Todos lo miran, intentando incorporar la mentira a sus cerebros


	2. El día después

Abre los ojos pesadamente. Frente a él se encuentran Mercedes, Kurt y Rachel en el sillón, los tres durmiendo. El de ojos verdes está recostado sobre las muchachas. Matt está reposando en una silla con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza ladeada, dormido. Finn se encuentra a su lado, sentado con la cabeza apoyada en el televisor, también durmiendo. El único despierto además de él es Mark, que mira por la ventana pensativamente.

-¿Cómo estás viejo?- Pregunta Noah, en un tono que intenta parecer relajado, pero que es demasiado forzado para serlo realmente, cosa que notan ambos

-Esto es una maldita mierda hermano- Murmulla con furia el asiático-americano, sin despegar su vista del exterior y negando con la cabeza lentamente.

Noah se levanta y se acerca a la ventana. Afuera el Sol brilla, el cielo está despejado y hay unos niños jugando en la calle. Y si, es verdad, es una mierda, porque ahora esa imagen no puede dejar de ser una burla siniestra de su realidad. Una maldita joda que les duele, pero que seguramente le duela más a Kurt. Kurt… el chico duerme tan pacíficamente, que si no fuera por las marcas en su cuello y rostro, Noah creería que en realidad no pasó nada.

-Aún no puedo creerlo- Dice el de cresta, mirando a Kurt dormir profundamente- Es decir, mientras nosotros estábamos divirtiéndonos, en nuestras propias narices estaban… violando a alguien… a Kurt- Noah apoya la frente en la pared, intentando que todo lo que cruza por su mente salga de su cabeza y se quedé ahí, en la pared.

-Eran mis amigos- Dice Mark repentinamente. Puck lo mira sin entender- Chuk y Thomas, ellos eran mis amigos. Los conozco desde el jardín de infantes. Eran abusivos, pero vamos, están en el equipo de fútbol, ¿quién no es abusivo ahí? Tú, Matt y yo también somos un poco abusivos. Pero nunca… jamás me hubiese imaginado que… no parecían capaces de… yo no puedo asimilarlo aún- La voz del chico está cargada de pesar y a su rostro lo cruza una expresión sombría

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo- Se giran, ya que Finn les habla desde el suelo, tras ellos- Vivimos en un pueblo de mierda y vamos a la escuela mas abusiva del estado- El capitán del equipo de fútbol habla con rabia impregnada en la voz.

Se quedan en silencio, cada quien en su mar de pensamientos. Luego de un rato, se despierta Rachel, que mira somnolienta a su alrededor sin comprender. Cuando cae en la realidad lo notan todos, porque su rostro se comprime y mira a Kurt con tristeza.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunta, sin moverse un ápice para no despertar al soprano

-Las diez de la mañana- Responde Mark, luego de consultar su reloj

-Quizás deberíamos despertar al resto, nuestros padres van a preocuparse- Aconseja la diva. Mas luego agrega- No, no importa. Está tan tranquilo ahora… no me gustaría perturbarlo- Dice, refiriéndose a Kurt

-Pero tienes razón- Razonó Finn- Si no se preocuparán por nosotros y será peor-

Comienzan a despertar a los que siguen dormidos. Primero Matt, luego Mercedes, dejando para lo último a Kurt, así el muchacho puede tener unos segundos más de paz.

-Kurt… cielo, es hora de despertarse- Lo llama dulcemente Mercedes

Kurt se despierta sobresaltado y mira a su alrededor nervioso. Al darse cuenta de que está con sus amigos y de que todo está bien, logra tranquilizarse.

-Ya es hora de regresar a nuestras casas- Le dice Rachel, mientras le acaricia la cabeza

El soprano asiente levemente, sentándose en el sillón. Mas al hacerlo emite un leve quejido, acompañado de una mueca de dolor que surca su rostro.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta alarmada Mercedes, mas el chico se levanta lentamente, dándole a entender a la morena que todo está bien en realidad

-N-nada. Solo… me duele un poco- Responde, con la mirada clavada en el piso

El resto siente la furia correr por sus venas, pero saben que si enloquecen como la noche anterior, solo empeorarán el estado del chico

-Te acompaño a tu casa- Le dice Noah. Kurt lo mira, los ojos vacíos de emociones

-De acuerdo- Murmura, volviendo a agachar el rostro, cosa que hace que Puck se enfurezca más. Porque Hummel no es así, nunca lo fue. Pero ahora… ahora no sabe como van a hacer para que vuelva a ser el de antes

-No, yo te acompaño- Dice Mercedes. Matt posa su mano en uno de los hombros de ella

-No. Te llevo a tu casa, va a ser lo mejor- Luego, sin que el resto escuche, agrega en un susurro- Si se quedan tú y él a solas, sólo van a derrumbarse ambos y va a ser peor para él. Tranquila, Puck no le hará daño- Mercedes asiente, sintiendo la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su amigo.

Finalmente salen todos de la casa. Rachel y Finn se van con Mark en su auto. Mercedes, como habían arreglado, se va en el auto de Matt.

-Yo manejo- Le informa Noah a Kurt, el cual asiente, con la mirada fija en sus zapatos, dándole las llaves de su camioneta.

Se suben al auto. Al sentarse, al soprano le vuelve a surcar por el rostro una expresión de dolor. Noah opta por no decir nada ya que toda palabra empeoraría las cosas.

Van en completo silencio todo el camino. Al llegar a la casa de la familia Hummel se detienen. Kurt ya está por bajar del auto, cuando el otro lo detiene.

-Aguarda- Le dice Noah- Quiero decirte algo-

-¿Qué?- Pregunta el de ojos verdes, sin mirarlo siquiera

-Hummel… Kurt, se que nunca te he tratado bien. Se que en todos estos años en el colegio hice de tu vida un infierno, pero lo siento. En verdad, en verdad lo lamento. Te juro… escucha bien, te juro que no voy a dejar que nadie te lastime de vuelta, nadie-

Kurt levanta el rostro y clava sus orbes verdes en las marrones del otro. Se miran fijamente. Es clara y verdadera la sinceridad de Noah. El soprano esboza una sonrisa, pero por todo lo ocurrido es más bien un gesto cansado.

-Gracias- Le dice

Y Noah no sabe desde dónde nace el impulso ni por qué lo hace, pero en un arranque abraza a Kurt. El soprano tiembla ligeramente. Noah se da cuenta de que quizás el contacto físico con otras personas… no, con otros hombres ahora ponga nervioso al muchacho. Lo suelta.

-Lo siento- Dice

-Está bien. Gracias- Ambos bajan del auto. Noah le devuelve las llaves

-¿Te acompaño hasta la puerta?- Le pregunta, mas el chico niega con la cabeza

-Está bien, no importa, gracias. Ve a tu casa- Y es realmente extraño todo eso, porque ellos nunca se han llevado bien. Pero como dicen por allí "las desgracias unen a las personas". Si, ese es su caso. Tenía que pasar una desgracia como aquella para que dejaran de lado sus diferencias y comenzaran a llevarse mejor. Para que Puck decidiera llevarse mejor con él. Realmente eso era terrible y ambos lo sabían.

Noah se queda en la vereda, mientras Kurt entra lentamente a su casa. El de cresta suspira pesadamente. Esa ha sido realmente una larga noche. Emprende el regreso a casa, intentando acomodar sus ideas y todo lo que acaba de comprender de la vida.

Que es una mierda.

Kurt cierra la puerta de entrada tras él. Entonces, escucha como su padre lo llama.

-¿Kurt? ¿Eres tú?- El señor Hummel aparece con rostro de no haber pasado una buena noche. Al ver el estado de su hijo, se acerca alarmado- ¡Kurt! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!-

-N-nada, no te preocupes- Dice evasivamente el adolescente, intentando ir a su cuarto

-¡¿Nada?! ¡Hijo, estás todo golpeado!- Exclama el hombre sumamente sobresaltado. Luego agrega, en tono de preocupación- ¿Ha sido un muchacho?- Kurt tiembla imperceptiblemente

-¡No! N-no yo… me tropecé y caí por la escalera. L-lo siento, e-estaba muy ebrio y-y me resbalé. Fue solo eso- Miente, escabulléndose por un costado de su padre, el cual lo mira dudoso.

-Bien. Solo… la próxima vez no bebas tanto y… avisa si no vas a venir a dormir- El muchacho asiente y baja a su cuarto apresuradamente.

Una vez dentro de su recámara se tira sobre la cama, boca abajo. Entonces siento como lentamente comienzan a caer lágrimas por sus ojos, que mueren en su almohada.


	3. Suicidio

Cuando la noche anterior le dijo a su hermanita, al volver esta y su madre de casa de su abuela, si quería que acampen juntos en la sala, esta lo miro asombrada, para luego asentir. Su madre misma no pudo ocultar la sorpresa del repentino acto de su primogénito, mas se sintió feliz del episodio de hermandad. Si bien Noah era un buen hermano mayor (más bien un padre), no solía tener esos arranques.

El futbolista le dijo a ambas que era porque sabía que Michelle estaba teniendo pesadillas con las películas que su madre les hacía ver, para distraerla al menos una noche. Las dos aceptaron sin dudar esa respuesta, pero la realidad era otra. Porque el que tenía pesadillas era él y en realidad, aunque fuera casi diez años más chica, quería tener cerca a su hermanita, su pequeño angelito, para que le haga olvidar lo ocurrido.

Pasaron la noche mirando películas de Disney y comiendo comida chatarra, riendo con Nemo, Aladín y todos los filmes que le gustaban a su hermana (le alegraba que Michelle no fuera una niña "Princesa"). Pero cuando la pequeña se durmió en el sillón recostada en él, Noah no pudo evitar recordar todo lo ocurrido la otra noche. Y por un segundo se preguntó que haría si algún día alguien le hacía eso a su angelito. La furia lo invadió y abrazó a su hermana, su pequeña niña. Su niña… entonces recordó que no hablaba con Quinn desde antes del partido de fútbol. Miró el reloj: 4:46 a.m. Era tarde (o temprano, no importaba), mas sin embargo marcó el número de la casa de Rachel (donde ahora se hospedaba la ex cheerio, por ironías de la vida y el sentimiento de culpa de la joven Berry). El tono sonó un par de veces.

-¿Hola?- La voz demasiado despierta de Rachel lo atendió

-Hola Rachel-

-¿Puck?-

-Se ve que no soy el único que no puede dormir-

-Y estoy segura que es por el mismo tema, pero no creo que hayas llamado por eso a las cinco menos diez de la mañana, ¿cierto?-

-¿Está Quinn despierta?- Estaba seguro de que le respondería que no

-Si-

-¿Qué hace despierta a esta hora?- Si bien había llamado, había sido por un impulso, no creía que realmente la rubia estuviera levantada

-Pues… tampoco podía dormir- Respondió vacilante Rachel

-¿Y eso por qué…? ¡¿Le dijiste?! ¡En verdad a ti no se te puede contar nada!- Dijo bastante enojado el de cresta

-¡Escúchame! Quinn, al igual que Santana, Brittany, Tina y Artie, son miembros del club Glee como nosotros. Kurt va a necesitar al club- Explicó la castaña

-¿Cómo se lo tomó? Escuché que las malas noticias pueden dañar a los bebés- Dijo con un deje de preocupación el muchacho

-No te preocupes, ambas estás bien. Ahora te la paso-

-Hola- La voz de la ex-cheerio lo recibió

-Hola, ¿cómo estas?-

-Bien. Bueno, más o menos. No puedo creerlo- Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, tras los cuales Noah decidió cambiar de tema

-¿Y la bebé?-

-Creo que quiere que me estalle la barriga- El muchacho se alarmó

-¡¿Tienes contracciones?!-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Es una forma de decir, tranquilízate ¿quieres? Aún falta como dos meses- Dijo Quinn

-Que alivio… aún no le avisé a mi madre- Confesó el chico

-¡Puck!-

-No quería avisarle hasta que me confirmaras si querías quedártelo o no ¿ya te decidiste?-

-No… es decir, ahora la señora Schuester ya no la quiere. Pero no se que hacer- Noah nota como Rachel intercambia unas palabras con Quinn. No entiende mucho lo que hablan, pero puede distinguir las palabras "responsabilidad", "puedo", "amor", "padre" y "dinero". No distingue quien de las dos dice cada cosa.

-¿Quinn?-

-Hablamos mañana en el colegio Puck, ya debo irme a dormir- Lo siguiente que escucha el chico es el tono del teléfono

Ya algo casado, decide dormirse. Al mediodía irá a lo de Kurt, para ofrecerse a acompañarlo al día siguiente al colegio. Noah está seguro de que al chico le va a costar horrores regresar el lunes al colegio sabiendo que Clarkson y Long están ahí.

-¡Kurt, voy al centro, vuelvo más tarde!- El grito amortiguado de su padre hace que Kurt se despierte sobresaltado

El día anterior, luego de que Puck lo dejara en su casa, se había encerrado en su cuarto, llorando. Estuvo así toda la tarde, hasta la hora de cenar, momento en que se arregló y preparó su mejor sonrisa actuada, para que su padre creyera que en realidad estaba bien. Luego de comer y lavar lo platos, volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto para llorar. Así se había quedado dormido, motivo por el cual ahora su rostro seguramente luce unas horribles ojeras. En realidad, ya no le importa. Al ver que aún lleva la ropa de Puck, se da cuenta de que no se ha bañado. Tampoco le importa.

Se sienta en la cama y toma su espejo de mano. Su rostro luce horrible. Ve su labio partido, uno de sus ojos morados, además de varias marcas alrededor de su cuello. En un arranque de desesperación gritando tira el espejo al piso, logrando que este se rompa en varios pedazos.

Vuelve a llorar, mientras se arrodilla en el piso para levantar los pedazos del espejo, cuando ve como la luz que entra por la ventana del sótano hace que el filo del trozo de espejo entre sus dedos brille.

Y entonces la idea cruza por su cabeza, y es demasiado tentadora. En realidad no lo piensa, ni lo medita, porque esas cosas se hacen por un impulso. Agarra firmemente el filoso vidrio entre sus dedos y hace un tajo en una de sus muñecas. Ve como la sangre, de un color rojo oscuro, comienza a manar del corte. Esta casi hipnotizado viendo como el color escarlata de la sangre tapa el blanco de su piel. Entonces cambia el trozo de espejo de mano y está por cortar la otra muñeca, cuando escucha como la puerta se abre.

-¡Kurt!-

Lo primero que hace Noah al levantarse es fijarse la hora. Ocho y media de la mañana. Maldice enojado. Su hermanita aún duerme recostada sobre él. Con cuidado la recuesta en la cama, para luego taparla con una manta. Va hacia la cocina y se prepara un gran desayuno pero, igual que el día anterior, es incapaz de probar bocado. Bufa fastidiado y deja el desayuno preparado para su madre y su hermana.

Sube despacio a su cuarto, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus mujeres. Se baña rápidamente, con el agua congelada, para no pensar en todo lo que lo aqueja. Al terminar se cambia y al bajar por las escaleras se encuentra con su madre, que desayuna en la cocina.

-¿Vas a salir Noah?- Pregunta la mujer

-Si, voy a ver a un amigo- Responde el chico

-Regresa antes del mediodía por favor-

-De acuerdo. Dile a Michelle cuando se despierte que si se porta bien a la tarde la llevaré al cine- Sin mas se despide de su madre y sale de la casa, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo a su hermana, que aún duerme en el salón.

Conduce rápidamente hasta la casa Hummel y al llegar se encuentra con el padre de Kurt, que está saliendo de la casa.

-Buenas tardes señor Hummel, soy Noah Puckerman, un amigo de Kurt, ¿se encuentra?- Pregunta Noah lo más naturalmente que puede. El hombre lo mira con el seño fruncido de arriba abajo, dudando que sea un "amigo" y seguramente imaginando otras cosas- Soy del equipo de fútbol, vamos a reunirnos hoy para discutir unas jugadas- Inventa, para que el hombre lo deje entrar, lo cual funciona ya que a la menor mención del fútbol la cara del Burt Hummel cambia totalmente

-Si, por supuesto. Pasa chico, Kurt está en su cuarto, en el sótano. Ya debe estar despierto, dile que no regrese tarde- Luego de esto se va, conforme con la ilusión de que su hijo al fin estuviera confraternizando con su equipo de fútbol

Noah hasta siente cierta lástima por el hombre. Está seguro de que si supiera la verdad (toda la verdad, no solo la reciente) no lo dejaría poner ni un solo pie en su casa y cambiaría a Kurt de colegio, luego de denunciar (o moler a golpes posiblemente) a Chuk y Thomas.

Ingresa a la casa con cuidado, como quien ingresa en un cuartel enemigo. No le cuesta trabajo encontrar el sótano. Al entrar se queda paralizado viendo como Kurt mira ensimismado una de sus muñecas, de la cual brota un conocido líquido rojo. El chico tiene en la mano un trozo de espejo y se dispone a hacer un corte en su otra muñeca. Entonces Noah reacciona.

-¡Kurt!- Grita, bajando rápidamente la escalera, para arrancarle de la mano el objeto cortante al otro chico. Kurt retrocede asustado

-¿Q-qué haces en mi casa?- Dice de pronto asustado, pero Noah no reacciona, está segado por lo que acaba de ver. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hace toma al corista de los hombros y lo zamarrea levemente mientras le grita

-¡¿Qué mierda pensabas hacer?! ¡¿Estás loco?!- Entonces Kurt comienza a llorar y Noah reacciona, abrazándolo- Ya… ya… lo siento… todo está bien… tranquilo- Kurt tiembla y Noah puede sentir sus sollozos, entonces toma un pañuelo que ve en el suelo y lo enrosca alrededor de la muñeca dañada del muchacho- Presiónala- El chico asiente

En silencio y luego de que ambos se tranquilizaran, Noah conduce a Kurt a su auto y lo lleva al hospital. En el camino se inventa una excusa de porque el muchacho tiene una muñeca cortada. Al llegar al hospital Kurt se sienta a esperar en una silla, cabizbajo. Noah se acerca a una enfermera de unos cuarenta años.

-Disculpe, creo que mi amigo necesita que le den puntos. El… estaba lavando los trastos y… se le resbaló un vaso que al romperse… unos trozos rebotaron y cortaron una de sus muñecas- Inventa, con el tono más convincente que logra poner. La mujer lo mira sospechosamente, para luego suspirar y conducir a Kurt a una salita.

-Espere aquí por favor- Le dice la mujer

Noah se queda solo en la sala de espera. Los minutos se le hacen eternos, pero al cabo de cuarenta minutos sale Kurt igual de cabizbajo que antes, acompañado de la misma enfermera.

-Señor Hummel, procure no volver a dejar caer un vaso de esa forma. Señor…-

-Puckerman- Responde Noah, rápidamente

-Señor Puckerman, acompáñeme un momento- Le indica la mujer. Se alejan unos pasos de Kurt- Discúlpeme pero no soy idiota-

-¿Perdón?- Dice incrédulo el muchacho

-Entiendo que su amigo no quiera decir las causas de su herida, pero créame, he visto suficientes casos como éste como para no notar un intento de suicidio- Y la palabra suicidio rebota en la cabeza de Noah, porque todo había ocurrido muy rápido como para realmente incorporar a su cabeza que Kurt había intentado… realmente había intentado suicidarse. La mujer suspira y lo mira mas tranquila- Escúchame chico, no se que le haya pasado a tu amigo. Pero quizás necesite ir a un psicólogo, por el poco tiempo que he pasado con él me doy cuenta que esta pasando por una especie de estado depresivo. Y como ya te dije, conozco estos casos, si lo que sea que le esté pasando no se soluciona, es muy posible que vuelva a intentarlo- Y la mujer se va, dejando a Noah con un fuerte nudo en la garganta y un picor terrible en los ojos. ¿Cuánto puede cambiar en un fin de semana tu relación con otra persona?

-Vamos- Le dice a Kurt, el cual asiente, siguiéndolo.

Una vez en el auto Noah comienza a conducir lentamente hacia la casa del muchacho, diciéndole la excusa que puso en el hospital para que la repitiese en su casa.

-Por favor, no le digas a nadie, ni al club Glee- Dice finalmente Kurt, sin mirarlo

-Pero…-

-Por favor- Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, entonces Kurt repite- Por favor-

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que prometerme que no volverás a hacerlo- Le pide Puck

-Lo prometo, realmente no se en lo que estaba pensando- El silencio vuelve. Entonces Noah recuerda que es lo que en realidad había ido a hacer a lo de Hummel

-Escucha, se que quizás te cueste un poco ir al colegio mañana. ¿Quieres que te lleve? Te prometo no dejarte solo ni un segundo en el colegio- Le dice, el otro intenta sonreírle, más solo consigue componer una mueca triste

-De acuerdo. Gracias- Se detienen en la casa de Kurt- No vemos mañana Puck-

-Hasta mañana Hummel-


End file.
